


Chrom's Wonderful Day.

by jaynario



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Memes, dont take this seriously, pls help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaynario/pseuds/jaynario
Summary: Chrom wanders around his castle and meets all of his followers while waiting for Robin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my wonderful group chat. <3  
> Please don't take this seriously.  
> The spelling mistakes are there on purpose.

chrom was in his room one day waiting for robin his love to return from a meeting. he was very bored and decided o wander around the castle thing.   
"wow this castle sure is big" he mumbled to himself.  
he came across lissa who was hanging out with maribelle and drinking delecious tea. chrom was jealous and wished he could join them and drink the tea but robin would hopefully be back soon and then he would have some tea of their own if u know what i meme lololol.  
so chrom kept walking. and there was sumia with a pie in her hands. "oh lodr chrom there you are. i was looking for you."  
chrom shoved past her and she fell, her face landing in the pie which was delecious. BUT chrom has better pie to eat if u know what i meme lolol.  
"hey chrom wanna fite me lol?" asked vaike as chrom wandered past where he was. "no fuck off." chorom kept walking because fuck vaike and his stupid hair. chrom hates his stupoid hair.  
sully and stahl were in the dining room on thier horses and eating apple pie. chrom ignorde them and decided to leave the horse thing to frederick because frederick always knows what up in the castle.  
virion swooped down from the cieling suddenly "oh honhonhon bonjour monsier chrem de la chrom. you're looking sexy today-will you go on a date with me?" chrom didnt even bother to acknoladge him because robin would be mad if his bisexual side came out.  
oh no heres gay-ass. chrom looked at his lollipop and was instantly wishing he waited in his room for robin because hes so desu and kawaii. oh gods hes so sexy thought chrom to himself. chrom remembered that he mained d.va and that her defense matrix blocked all projectiles, such as gay-ass's lollipops. so chrom activated his and carried on.  
"mr. chrom do you think i can be a cool mage" asked ricken who had suddenly teleported behind him with a knife "nothing personal, kid." he muttered.  
ricken was gone.  
a fait "nyahahaha" was heard along with a crows caw and chrom scurried past that room like super fast.  
a pink blur was seen, but that's just olivia and she is too pure to include in this sinful thing.  
"ugh! baka. i-it's not like i like you or anything!" yelled severa. chrom peeked his head in and saw her facing gerome.  
gerome kissed her and said "we're dating severa i think you do like me. and stop using japanese words we're in ylisse and dont even know where japan is"  
severa snorted and chrom left.  
in a different room was tharja and the windows were covered with black curtains and she was sitting in her room looking at a spell book. "a spell to make robin fall in love with me hmmmmmmm. maybe i need to get noire" chrom slammed her door, scaring her a bit, not like she would admit it though so dont ask her about it.  
miriel and donnel were having fun in the next room who knows why but chrom didnt even bother to stop and ask anything because wow that dirty.  
"oh father there you are i've been looking for you" said lucina. chrom actually noticed her and rubbed her hair. "uh father? where are you going? isn't mothers meeting almost over?" chrom shrugged and kept walking because he didn't want lucina to think he was weird.  
outside in the courtyard, lon'qu was training with a training dummy while nowi watched, swinging her feet and flapping her arms occasionally. nah was in her dragon form flying around above them. panne was also there and in her bunny form and yarne was in a corner probably crying. it was busy out there wow.  
chrom was so busy looking outside that he walked right into cordelia and she let out an "uwaaaaah~~" noise even though chrom just bumped against her. he took his attention off of outside and looked at cordelia who was bright red and a bit dazed looking. he rushed off, feeling like he's just had his booty touched.  
"why is little man boy running?" asked gregor as chrom flew past him sonic fast.  
when chrom slowed down, he found tiki and libra locked into a deep converstaion about naga or some shit. chrom was still to flustered to listen in.  
the khans were in the library, playing chess while say'ri and anna watched, anna probably betting gold on who would win. cherche was atva seperate table, actually reading.  
inigo was in his room, looking at pictures of robin and chrom almost drew his falchion but remembered that the writer of this story loves inigo so he kept walking against his will.   
owain and cynthia were running around another outside part and brady, laurent and kjelle were watching or doing their own thing.  
suddenly chrom saw a really good looking guy. he was admiring him when frederick came up beside him "holy hot damn that guy is gorgeous!"   
"lord chrom? thats... thats a mirror sir."  
"you are dismissed. leave the mirror."  
frederick left.  
and there was lucina behind him. "father mother is wating for you in your uh room."  
chrom wouldnt leave the mirror.  
"father, mother has been waiting for 3 hours in your room." chrom wouldnt leave the mirror.  
lucina ended up dargging chrom to his waifu.  
when chrom was in the room, he looked around and saw robin on the large bed, weraing really sexy lingere that had the mark of the exalt right on the tiddy. chrom was immediatly turned on and he tried to rip off his onesie but failed. robin got up from the bed and waggled her hips while walking to her husband.   
"le me help you babe." robin murmered in his ear and wrapped her arms around her husband and helped him out of his onesie until he was only wearing his underwear. chrom pushed robin onto the bed lightly and laid over her, licking her neck softly. robin whimpered at his touch and placed her hands on his muscled chest. chrom found robin's sweet spot on her neck and started suckling at it while his wife whimpered under him. chrom was ready to go in and his wife was more than prepared.  
when suddenly  
morgan walked into the room. "mother, i have-" he cut himself off and stared at his parents flushed and ready for sex faces.   
instead of walking away like any normal kid would, morgan got excited and flung the papers in his hands to the ground. "oh my gods!! are you guys gonna make me?" he asked. "oh wait i should leaveim so excited omg omg omg bye have fun!"   
the mood was broken. chrom and robin sat up, fixing their clothing. a cough was heard from the corner and the lovers turned their heads in that direction.  
kellam was there, coughing with his back turned.   
they screamed. the end

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I love you.


End file.
